Feliz día Soul
by Star Chocolate
Summary: El cree que nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños, pero lo que el no sabe que le tienen preparada una sorpresa: Mal summary, este es un One-shot de regalo para mi mejor amiga Shiko-k, feliz cumple te quiro mucho!


**Disclamer:** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia si es totalmente mía.**

_Que dijeron, esta ya esta con otra historia y todavía no acabo 17… , bueno esto es un pequeño fic de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga __**Shiko-k **__, que hoy cumple 18 añotes, n.n , ya sabes siempre me escuchas, te ríes de mis pendejadas o te preocupas por mi cuando estoy triste , el año pasado te di un dije de amistad pero este año de regalo un fic n.n, se que no has visto Soul Eater , solo tienes noción de cómo es pero no sabia como hacer la historia con otro anime por eso te lo hago este que todos lo disfruten…_

* * *

**Feliz día Soul**

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive _

Me revolví entre las sabanas, el maldito despertador que se atrevió a interrumpir mi sueño, saque mi mano de las sabanas y la estire para apagar de una vez por todo el ruido que hacia que me doliera la cabeza.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, así que con todas mis fuerzas me levante de la cama, y estire mi cuerpo ya con los pies en el piso, me despeine más mi blanco cabello de lo que ya estaba; todo estaba tranquilo en mi habitación, algo raro por que casi todas las mañanas Blair me despierta de una manera…que casi me ahogo con sus pechos y hacia que me diera un sangrado en la nariz y un gran golpe con una sartén o con un libro por parte de Maka.

Por cierto según recuerdo yo no había programado mi celular para que me despertara temprano, quien me despertaba era Maka; Salí de mi habitación para ver si ella o Blair estaban en el departamento, recorrí la cocina y ningún rastro de ellas, vi un papel en el comedor, una nota de Maka.

_Soul_

_Como ya te has dado cuenta, me levante mas temprano y me fui a Shibusen, me necesitaban las chicas para unos asuntos, te deje el desayuno hecho en la nevera, no te vayas muy tarde a la escuela._

_Atentamente: Maka_

_P.D: yo puse el despertador, perdón si te sorprendió._

Se había ido mas temprano, raro creo que se le había olvidado algo, ya lo habíamos hablado antes, hoy era mi cumpleaños, cumplía 18 años y no era que me preocupara que no me haya felicitado, es solo que a ella nunca se le había olvidado, en estos 5 años que llevamos como técnico y arma, ninguno de mis cumpleaños pasaba desapercibido desde que me despertaba hasta que me dormía.

Deje de pensar tanto y me fui a dar una ducha, me vestí con mi playera naranja, mi chaqueta negra encima y unos jeans, me cepille el cabello y pase mi mano por el para despeinarlo y me coloque mi diadema negra; desayune lo mas rápido posible y me fui en mi moto hacia el Shibusen.

Mi moto me hacia parecer mas cool de lo que ya era, llegue a la escuela, me estaban esperando el la entrada Kid y Black Star, uno con su trauma hacia lo simétrico y el otro con un gran ego que rebasaba a cualquiera.

— Que onda – choque una mano con Black Star y las dos con Kid

— Soul te necesitamos para que juzgues en el concurso del más cool del Shibusen – me dijo Kid.

— ¿ahora? – Le conteste – ¿es muy importante? Por que si quieres saber, yo soy el mas cool del Shibusen – le dije burlón

— Vamos, Soul que todos los inútiles mortales están esperando – y me agarraron de los brazos y literalmente me estaban arrastrando en la entrada de la escuela.

Y ahora van tres que no se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños, tan insignificante es mi persona para que nadie se acuerde de según todos un día muy especial.

**Maka POV**

Me había despertado temprano y preparado el desayuno temprano, para que me fuera en cuanto antes al Shibusen donde le estábamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Soul, deje una nota que intencionalmente hacia parecer que me había olvidado de su cumpleaños pero no , Tsubaki me estaba ayudando haciendo la comida de la fiesta, Liz me ayudo con las invitaciones, Patty…ella quería llevar la piñata en forma de jirafa, y Chrona ella me ayudo en organizarla junto con Kid, a Black Star le costo mucho trabajo guardar el secreto ya que al menor descuido casi se le salía decirle a Soul lo que le teníamos planeado.

Les pedí de favor a Kid y a Black Star que mantuvieran a Soul ocupado un buen rato, con cualquier tontería, ya que estaríamos decorando el gimnasio de la escuela que le pedimos prestado a Shinigami-sama.

— ¡Maka, pásame la cinta adhesiva! – era Liz que estaba colocando unos globos, con la ayuda de una escalera, tome la cinta y fui hasta donde estaba.

— para hacer esto, es que estas muy enamorada de Soul – me sonroje cuando dijo eso, y no era del todo mentira ya llevaba unos cuantos años enamorada de el, pero no se lo había podido confesarle eso, por temor que el no sintiera lo mismo.

— ya lo sabes, el nunca siendo un chico cool le hará caso a la ratón de biblioteca que es su compañera – le conteste bajando la mirada al piso.

— nunca lo sabrás si no se lo confiesas – me dijo, se bajo de la escalera y como Patty llevaba en los brazos la piñata que tanto nos había dicho que quería, fue a ayudarla, me dejo pensando en muchas cosas, en todas las cosas que pasamos Soul y yo, en todas las misiones que casi perdemos la vida, y como casi estuve a punto de perderlo pero el quedo con su gran cicatriz que le traspasaba diagonalmente su abdomen y su pecho.

— Maka-chan, ya casi esta todo listo – salte del susto, era Tsubaki, estaba atrás de mi.

— Gracias…Tsubaki-chan…me asustaste – le dijo con la mano en mi pecho, estaba tan absorta con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Tsubaki se acerco a mi.

—Lo siento, Maka-chan, además ya todos están llegando – y sonrió, se fue a donde estaba la comida para acomodar todo.

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

Tome mi celular y vi que era Kid, oprimí el botón para contestarle y me lo coloque en el oído.

— hola, ¿Kid que pasa? – le pregunte

—_deberían de apresurarse, Soul va para haya, te esta buscando y al estúpido de Black Star se le escapo y le dijo que estabas en el gimnasio – _me dijo en tono preocupado.

— Rayos, Black Star idiota – hice una pausa – ustedes también apresúrense y traten de parar unos cuantos minutos para que nos escondamos.

—_esta bien, pero solo van ser 8 simétricos minutos ¿esta bien? – _el y su simetría.

— esta bien...adiós—y le colgué.

Ya no teníamos mas tiempo, ya Soul estaba por entrar al gimnasio y no se dará cuenta que todo lo que tenemos organizado es para el.

— ¡muy bien todos, a esconderse Soul ya viene para el gimnasio! – Llame la atención de los demás — ¡todos a sus puestos, ahora!

**Soul POV**

Primero Maka no se acuerda de mi cumpleaños que ahora me di cuenta que si me preocupa, y luego mis amigos, y por ultimo este ridículo concurso organizado por Kid y por Black Star; no eran más que aficionados que se creían que eran cool pero no me llegaban ni a los talones.

Paso Ox Ford, con su ridículo peinado, haciendo poses ridículas; después el tonto de Hero, que no sabia hacer nada, por ultimo paso el papa pervertido de Maka, haciendo sus mejores caras de coqueteo, no eran para nada cool que yo las viera.

— ¡Nadie le llega al nivel a Soul Eater Evans!—dije molesto — ¡ósea yo! —y me señale, para después parame de la silla donde estaba.

— espera Soul, ¿a donde vas? – me pregunto Kid.

— a buscar a Maka, ¿sabes donde esta? – le conteste.

— En el gimnasio – me dijo Black Star – el gran ore-sama sabe donde esta todo el mundo – y se empezó a reír, Kid lo veía con mirada asesina.

— gracias, me voy – y di marcha hacia el gimnasio, no estaba muy lejos pero con lo fastidiado que estaba no tenia muchas ganas de ir muy rápido , así que iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente para calmarme un poco.

— ¡hey, Soul! —voltee a ver a quien me llamo, y era Kid

—No quiero ser juez de otro ridículo concurso, no es cool – le dije.

- no es eso, es que te quería hacer una pregunta – me contesto, no era que estuviera molesto con el, estaba molesto conmigo mismo, por tomarle importancia a algo tan insignificante como molestarme por que se olvidaran de mi cumpleaños.

- ¿y cual es? - mi paciencia tenia sus limites.

- es que Liz, insinuó algo, que a estado observando desde hace mucho – me quede callado, el estaba muy serio – me dijo que estabas enamorado de Maka, ¿lo estas?

La pregunta me sorprendió y al instante siguiente me sonroje, eso no era para nada cool.

- ¿Cómo crees que yo, el chico mas cool, este enamorado de la pechos planos que es Maka?- le dije sonando despreocupadamente, pero era la verdad, estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no tenia el valor suficiente de confesármele

- bueno tienes razón – y vio uno de sus relojes que tenia en sus brazos – 8 minutos, bien Soul vamos al gimnasio – me sorprendió lo rápido que puede llegar a cambiar el tema.

Nos fuimos juntos al gimnasio, la gran puerta que daba paso al gimnasio estaba cerrada, así que la tuve que abrir y lo siguiente que vi me sorprendió demasiado.

- ¡sorpresa! – Estaba la mayoría del Shibusen, saltando y sonriéndome - ¡feliz cumpleaños, Soul!

- que demo… - no pude terminar por que alguien me estaba abrazando y ese alguien era Maka.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Soul – se separo de mí, así que ella fue la que organizo todo.

- pensé que todo el mundo se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños – le dije burlón.

Mis amigos se acercaron con gran pastel que lo llevaban entre todos, tenia muchas velita sy si las contabas eran 18; Liz, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki, Black Star y Kid, todos habían guardado el secreto y fingido que no se acordaban de mi cumpleaños.

- pide un deseo Soul—me dijo Maka, la vi de reojo.

- que seas mi novia – y sople la velitas, se sonrojo violentamente, mis amigos se reían de que al fin me le había declarado.

- yo…lo pensare…primero tu cumpleaños—le sonreí torcidamente y se volvió a sonrojar, tendré que insistir mas.

Este fue el mejor cumpleaños, por que lo disfrute mucho mas con mis amigos y compañeros; nunca olvidare como fingieron no saber que era para mi cumplir un año mas de vida, y aunque estemos lejos siempre nos daremos un tiempo y celebraremos los cumpleaños de todos.

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Como están, aquí dejando mi primer one-shot que es un regalo para mi mejor amiga __**Shiko-k **que es un regalo adelantado__, eres la mejor , estas bien loca, estos 3 años de la prepa contigo fueron los mejores , siempre escuchabas en mis momentos de confusión y mis momentos felices, jaja como nos decimos sexiies aunque no tengamos novio nos tenemos a nosotras mismas, eres súper especial para mi , aunque este en Michoacán siempre tendrás el privilegio de que mi persona siempre te dirá que te quiere n.n Feliz cumple!_

_Las canciones que utilice fueron Its my life de Bon Jovi y Telephone de Lady Gaga_

_Y para mis lectores(as) ,17 y embarazada esta en proceso no crean que ya lo deje el capitulo 5 lleva un 50%: D jaja muy poco pero prometí que los viernes serian de actualización y asi serán , solo que el proximo jej._

_Me despido de ustedes…_

_FELIZ CUMPLE Shiko-k_

_**Star choco**_


End file.
